Wait Till Helen Comes
Synopsis This is a beautifully shot atmospheric film, it has good acting from very young stars. It is set in the early 80's, and it is about a blended family, both sides have suffered traumas. The parents, Jean & Dave, are not traditional. Dave is a writer, he thinks the move to the country will inspire him. Jean is a painter, and she doesn't lack inspiration in their new home. Jean's children are Molly and Michael. Molly's the oldest at 15, and Michael's around 12. He's very bright, but his mind is totally focused on the sciences, which can make him a bit closed-minded. Molly loves music, is very emotional, and is always writing in her journal. She was very close with her father, who had mental problems, and committed suicide. Since hiOKs death, she's lost. Molly misses him, but she's also terrified she will inherit his issues, and her mother worries about this as well. And then there's Heather. She is Dave's daughter, and the youngest at nine. Dave has had her in a special school since her mother passed in a fire. Heather blames herself for the tragedy, and suffers with the memories every day. She has been at this school for years, but is still a loner. And last but not least is Helen. She's been here a long time. She also suffered a terrible tragedy, but is this trauma causing her to do terrible things, or is she just desperate to be with someone who understands? This motley crew of unique characters, and the beautiful fall atmosphere, showcases the strange, isolated church and the surrounding creepy woods. This setting is perfect for a good old-fashioned ghost story. Wait Till Helen Comes34.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes1.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes2.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes3.jpg|William Dickinson, Isabelle Nélisse, & Sophie Nélisse Wait Till Helen Comes4.jpg|Michael, Heather & Molly Wait Till Helen Comes5.jpg|''This old Church is our new home?'' Wait Till Helen Comes6.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes7.jpg|''Unpacking to move into this spook house'' Wait Till Helen Comes8.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes9.jpg|Sophie & Isabelle Nélisse Wait Till Helen Comes10.jpg|Molly & Heather Wait Till Helen Comes11.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes12.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes13.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie as Dave Wait Till Helen Comes14.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes15.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes16.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie, Maria Bello, William Dickinson & Sophie Nélisse Wait Till Helen Comes17.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes18.jpg|Frank Adamson as Mr. Simmonds Wait Till Helen Comes19.jpg|William Dickinson as Michael Wait Till Helen Comes20.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes21.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie as Dave Wait Till Helen Comes22.jpg|Isabelle Nélisse as Heather Wait Till Helen Comes23.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes24.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes25.jpg.jpg|Sophie Nélisse & William Dickinson Wait Till Helen Comes26.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes27.jpg|Heather & Helen Wait Till Helen Comes28.jpg|Sophie Nélisse & Maria Bello Wait Till Helen Comes29.jpg|''Lake of Secrets...'' Wait Till Helen Comes30.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie as Dave Wait Till Helen Comes31.jpg|Heather & Helen Wait Till Helen Comes32.jpg|Maria Bello as Jean Wait Till Helen Comes33.jpg|Frank Adamson as Mr. Simmonds Wait Till Helen Comes.jpg Wait Till Helen Comes35.jpg|Sophie Nélisse as Molly Wait Till Helen Comes36.jpg|Helen watching Heather & the family Wait Till Helen Comes37.jpg|Helen watching Molly Wait Till Helen Comes38.jpg|''Things are starting to come apart!'' Wait Till Helen Comes39.jpg|'' Molly searching for Heather at the ruins of Helen's house'' Wait Till Helen Comes40.jpg|''Helen's parents'' Wait Till Helen Comes41.jpg|''Finally...freedom'' Links [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1821701/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Wait Till Helen Comes IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:Family Category:Thriller Category:Ghost Category:Haunting Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:2016 Movies